Serpent of the seas
by orc-of-skyrim
Summary: Dylan Sparrow and her brother Jack were inseparable in their younger days till their father sent her to his sisters in the Caribbean. While there she met a man and His name is Armando Salazar. Years later He became a Captain in the Navy and she worked for the governor. Years later Armando left and never returned. Will she ever love again? Will she ever find out why he left?
1. Chapter 1

A young woman in her early Mid-20s is running along rooftops in Havana. She rushes up to the edge, carrying a satchel. She almost drops it over the edge. "Stop!" yelled a Pirate.

The woman jumps on a branch of a tree and off the branch into a pile of hay. She hears the group of guards run past her so she gets out of the pile of hay and takes off her hood. She has stunning features. Her hazel eyes are green as the forest floor. Her hair is as dark as night.

The young women now ran back into town and to the docks where her ship only a.

Hank her first mate holds out his hand to help Dylan aboard, Dylan puts the bag in his hand and walks off.

"Not quite according to plan I'm guessing".

"It went smoothly, Hank".

"You got what you went in for, then?" asked Hank.

Dylan shrugs her shoulders and sits on a barrel. She opens a bottle of rum with her teeth. She spits the cork into the water below and takes a big swig.

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were wondering are you going to attend your Aunt's funeral?".

Dylan looks at him and shock and throws the bottle into the pillar. "I'm not going anywhere near that bitch ever again!" suddenly big waves start to rock the ship. "I'm glad she is dead and if I hear you or anyone speaks of her again I will kick you off my ship!" yelled Dylan.

The waves stop to shake the ship when she goes into her cabin. Dylan punches the nearest wall and falls to the floor. She feels tears running down her cheeks so she wipes them away. "why am I even wasted tears on him? He kicked my brother and I off his ship when we were so young and didn't care what happened to us!" she thought to herself. Dylan stands up and walks to her bed and sits down. Dylan looks up and sees the hole in the wall.

"bloody hell!".

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. "what?!" she yelled.

Hank came in with the bag in his hand while looking at a treasure map. "captain, the crew would like to speak to you" he said.

She gets up and went outside and sees her crew standing around looking at her.

"What?" She roared.

"It seems some time since we did a bit of honest pirating. We haven't gone after a convoy or any kind of vessel for months. Because of this treasure, you have been seeking".

"oh, so ye seek something better than millions of gold coins at the seafloor?" she asked.

The crew looked around at each other and one spoke up "how do we know if it's even real?".

"because I say it's real so it is". She sighs and walks around on deck. "Perhaps dear old Dylan is not serving your best interests as captain?".

A bird flies over on the ship and lands on the wheel. "Awk! Walk the plank! Walk the plank!".

Dylan grabs her two pistols and points it at the bird and fires. A chunk of the wheel came off and the bird flew away. She lowers the guns and puts them back.

Hank tosses Dylan her bag and said, "show us what you found".

Dylan takes out a piece of paper from her bag and hands it to jack. "It's a map!" he said holding the map out to the crew.

"yes, and much better! Once we find this treasure we will be set for life. So, will our children and their grandchildren" said Dylan, "so, who's with me?".

Hank steps forward "I will follow you to the Devil's triangle and back if I have to".

"Good, because that's where we find this treasure".

Dylan looks to her crew and a few people have stayed on deck. The rest have left.

Sam the Quartermaster, Cain the cook, Adam the Powder Monkey, Hank the first mate, and will the cabin boy stay with her. "thank you, for not leaving. We will set sail shortly. So, get rest and drink as much as you can".

"yes, sir," said the crew.

They scurry off in a hurry in different directions. Dylan chuckles and steps off the ship. "Welcome back to Havana, Ms. Sparrow," said a handsome older man.

The man has long black hair tied back, clean shaved, pale brown eyes, light skin and very fancy clothes on. "ahoy, Captain Salazar" said Dylan walking past him. As she walks past him she notices Armando is looking at her new sword and rings.

"Those look very expensive, where did you get those?" he asked.

"The navy paid me again to get rid of some sharks that keep getting in the way. Since my sword broke and I have no rings I decided I would spoil myself a bit" Dylan said. Armando just chuckled and said, "they love to send you to take care of the dangerous things don't they?".

"Yeah I guess but your job is probably worse than mine. I see your ship every time you come back and it looks a mess. What do you do?".

Armando swallowed nervously and said, "Oh nothing too dangerous just a few pirates here and there. Also, maybe a mad shark or whale". Dylan chuckled and looks back at him, " whatever you say, hun".

"so, I'm guessing you are staying for a few months then off again?" asked Armando. "aye, that's true. I lost a few crew members and I need to recruit some more".

"well, that won't be too hard for you. A lot of men here are looking for jobs".

"I know, I just have to find drunk enough men to agree to it" replied Dylan. Suddenly a drunk man stumbles out of a bar and into Dylan. She pushes him off herself. "well, hello there" said the drunk man. Dylan could smell alcohol coming from him which almost made her gag. She steps back from him. He looks at her from head to toe with a creepy smile on his face. "Gross, get away from me".

Armando immediately grabs the man by his collar and pushes him off her. Armando grabs her arm lightly and pulls her behind him. The man gets off the ground and looks at Armando. "What was that for?" he asked. "For touching my women".

Dylan looks at him confused. "She ain't your women. I see the confused look on her face and you look old enough to be her father", the man looks around and spots Dylan, "sweetheart, how about you come play with someone your age". Armando clenched his fists when he sees her walk around him and stops in front of the younger man. The man places a hand on her hip and smiles. She looks down at his hand and back at him then smiles. Then Dylan headbutts him. A loud pop sound is heard. The man stumbles back and holds his nose. She then knees him in the stomach and the man falls to the ground with a thud. She leans down to his level and says, "sorry, I don't like little boys. I like men".

Dylan stands up and looks over to Armando. She walks over to him and kisses his cheek. He smiles and takes her hand then leads her to their favorite spot in town. Right as they enter the tavern their good friend, May hands them their favorite drinks. Armando's drink is a pint of beer while Dylan has a half pint of mead. Neither of them drank a lot but only drinks when they are together. May sat down on the opposite end of the table from Dylan. May smiles when she sees Armando's arm is around Dylan protectively. "You two make a great couple". "Mary, how many times do I have to tell you we aren't together. Just very good friends" said Armando.

"Yeah, just friends" Dylan commented. May noticed Dylan looked a bit hurt at what he said about them are just friends. Mary grabs a peanut from the bowl in front of her and throws it. Once thrown it hits Dylan in the head. "What?" asks Dylan. May gets up and grabs her hand then leads her to the backroom. She looks at Dylan and says, "what was that look about?". "What look?".

"The look you got when Armando said you were just very good friends".

Dylan blushed a deep crimson and looks down. "Oh, you like him don't you?".

She nods which made mary squeal with joy. "What?" Dylan asks.

"I knew you too liked each other! I talked to him before he left and he said he likes a very sweet girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes". Dylan looks at her very puzzled, "which means?".

"It's you! He likes you". Dylan immediately smiles. "Come on, go talk to him". Dylan looks over at him from behind the counter and sees him with a woman. The women is around his age with brown hair and hazel eyes. Dylans smiles fade when he hands the women a ring. Her heart shattered. "Hey, I realized I forgot to do something. I will talk to you later".

"Wait, Dylan. Come back!" Mary said while running after her. Armando saw the whole thing and got up quickly. Mary and Armando ran after Dylan but stopped when they couldn't see her anymore when going through a crowd. "¡Maldito sea!" roared Armando. "this is all your fault!" Yelled Mary. He whips his head around and looks at mary. "Lo siento, ¿qué?, how is this my fault?".

"If you didn't give that girl a ring Dylan wouldn't have run".

"I gave her the ring so she can protect it and keep it safe".

Mary cocked her head to the side, "why?".

Armando sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Because, when I'm coming back from the devil's triangle I was going to ask Dylan to be my wife". Suddenly, Mary hits him in the arm hard. Armando looks at the ground and back at her with a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want my plan to fail and it already has. Now she may hate me". Mary looks behind Armando and smiles. "I doubt that. Go turn around". He does what he is asked and he sees Dylan behind him. "Why didn't you just ask?" said Dylan.

"I was worried I'm too old for you and I wanted to ask in a special way. It's like what that guy said earlier. I'm old enough to your father". She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She grabs his collar and kisses him on the lips then lightly shoves him away.

Dylan then smiles and walks away to her ship leaving a very happy but confused man behind. Armando looks at Mary who just shrugs and walks off. Before she went out of view she yelled, "go get her!". He walked quickly follows after Dylan. He opens her cabin door slowly and sees her on her bed. He quietly closes the door and walks over to her. figured Armando takes off his jacket and boots then lays next to her in the bed. Armando wraps his arms around Dylan and pulls her to his chest. He then pulls that blanket around them both. "Yes" she said.

He looks at Dylan and asks, "Yes to what?".

"Yes, I'll be your wife," she said as she turns over to face him. " really?".

Dylan nods and kisses him then pulls away. She then snuggles into his chest and begins to relax. "Why didn't you ask sooner?".

"Because, you're so young and I didn't want to ruin your plans for your future". "oh please, even if you didn't ask I would still have you in my future. te Amo" she uttered against his chest.

"Yo Tambien te Quiero mi Amor", he replied with a smile on his face. Suddenly, Dylan feels his hand sliding off her hip and to her inner thighs. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Just having some fun with my fiancée". Dylan then places his hand on her breast. Once his hand is on her breast She pulled at his shirt and takes it off. He tries to open your shirt but fails. He groans frustrated and just simply rips it apart. He stares at her chest and then smirks, "Perfect". Dylan moans as he touches her nipple with his rough, cold fingers. He kisses her chest and then goes lower down to her waist line.

Armando placed kisses down to her pants and takes them off. Then as he does do, Dylan managed to flip them over so she is on top and he grabbed your butt she squealed. "Armando!" She looked into his dark which seemed even darker because of the fire and the lust. He closed his eyes and sighed and Dylan grinds her hips against his. She then kissed his neck and chest then lower and lower down till her lips finally found his trouser and pulled them down with his underwear. Dylan leans down and his erection a lick. Armando's body shuddered.

Dylan took him in her mouth and sucked lightly then harder. He grabbed her hair and pulled her away from himself. "I love what you're doing but need to be inside you". Dylan blushed and moved up onto the bed. Armando pulled her onto his lap and positioned himself right front of her entrance. He moved her panties to the side and then looked at her for permission. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

He slowly pushed inside of her. She gasped and cried out in pain. He didn't move an inch till Dylan was comfortable with the feeling of him inside her. Dylan didn't tell him anything and just rocked back and forth till she got the rhythm down properly. He kissed her neck and grabbed your breast.

"Aww! Eres perfecto en todos Los sentidos amor!" he sucked on her sweet spot and That was the first time in her life that she came. He came soon after her and she felt his seed filling her.

Dylan lifted herself from his lap and collapsed on the bed and he does the same next to her. They both got started from the door being banged that it. Armando quickly got his pants on and his shirt same did Dylan. Once fully dressed they both exit her cabin. "Capitán, el gobernador ha pedido verte de inmediato" said Lesaro. Armando nods and Lesaro and him walk off the ship quickly.

Six hours later

Armando and his crew walk to his ship with haste. Dylan looks over to his ship and sees him and his crew boarding. She slides off the railing of her ship and to the dock. She walks closer to his ship and hears him giving commands. Dylan looks at him with a puzzled look. Armando spots Dylan and walks to the railing of his ship. "I'm sorry love, but I have to go".

"where and why?" Dylan asked. "I'm sorry but I can't say right now. I promise when I get back we can talk about it".

"How long will you be gone?" she asked. " two months or four".

Dylan sighed and began walking to her ship. "Dylan!", He cried out, "Can I atleast get a kiss?". Dylan stopped and smiles. She turns around and boards his ship then kisses him. She then gets off his ship and watches at it sails away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Months later

Armando finally makes port at home. He is eager to see his beautiful women. He quickly walks off his ship and notices her ship is dark and has no activity. So, he figured they would be at the tavern so, he walks there quickly but he finds all her crew but not her. "May!" he yelled. May ran over to him and hugs him. "oh, god! I'm so glad your here" She said with tears running down her face. "What wrong?" he asked. "It's Dylan, the government put her in prison". "Why?".

"He thinks Dylan has the plague".

He looks at her in shock then rushed to the prison and finds Dylan in the darkest and coldest cell. He could only see her figure in the corner. She is shivering and coughing. "Dylan".

She weakly lifted her head and sees its Armando. "Please... get me out...of here. I'm not...really sick" she said while trying to catch her breath. Dylan suddenly feels tired and she collapsed on the ground.

"¡Saca a mi prometida de esta celda ahora!" he ordered. The guard quickly unlocked the door and Armando entered the cell. He scooped his fiancée into his arms and quickly walks to the nearest doctor. Once he entered the building a man in a bird mask is talking to the town doctor. "Why is she here? She should be in that cell" said the doctor. "She doesn't have the plague. If she did her skin would turn black and rot off. I have been gone for three months, and she is fine. Ahora, ayúdala" Armando said. He lays her on the nearest bed and kneels beside her.

The doctor approaches her and looks her over carefully. He finds that there is no rot anywhere or anything. "see, she doesn't have the plague" Armando said while taking her hand in his.

"that's my mistake, sir, I'm terribly sorry. She just had a common cold," said the doctor. Just then Dylan woke up and began to cough. "What do we do to get rid of the sickness?" He asked the doctor. "An entire milk diet for three months, It rarely fails and if she has a coughing fit then blow up the nose a little-powdered ginger." Armando lifts Dylan up once more and before they leave she speaks up, "I'm not sick".

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm...I'm pregnant".

The doctor and Armando look at her in shock. "How didn't you know she is with child!?" yelled Armando, "you could have gotten them both killed".

"Armando, stop. We are fine. So, can you please take me home?".

He nods and takes Dylan to their small but comfortable house. Once inside he sets her on their bed and got water from the well and heated up in the kitchen. Once enough water was hot he filled up the bath and set Dylan inside once she is naked.

Dylan sighed in relief when she is fully submerged in water. He takes off his jacket and placed his hand on her stomach. He felt a slight bump and he grinned like a Cheshire cat. Dylan rests her hand on his and smiles too. "What should we name our child? I have always liked Mary and Benjamin".

"Mary? and Benjamin? I think that will do just fine" he said while rubbing his hand against her stomach. Dylan quickly ducked her head into the water and once she came back up Armando began to rub shampoo into her hair. "My love, I can do it myself".

"No, it's your time to relax". Dylan then sighed and let him clean her. Once her hair is done he takes a bowl of water and slowly rinses it. Then he takes the soap and a rag then cleans the rest of her body for her. When she is finally clean he gets her a towel and wraps it around her then carries her to their bed. He lays her down carefully and crawled into bed with her but stopped when he hears her stomach growl. "Sorry," She said while covering her stomach shyly. "It's ok love, I will get you two something to eat". When he felt the house Dylan sat up and goes to their wardrobe and pulls out a loose shirt and pants. Once she puts them on she goes to the bookshelf next to her side of the bed and finds her favorite book, Macbeth.

Dylan only got a chapter into the book when Armando and May entered the house. May holds a bowl of strawberries and Armando holds a plate of food. "I'm so sorry you were in that cell. I tried to get you out but they wouldn't listen to me" said May. "May, it's okay. I'm fine now" Dylan said with a smile. May sets the bowl on the nightstand and hugs her. When they pull apart May imminently asked, " So, did you pick any names out for the baby?". "Yes, Mary and Benjamin".

"Oh, I like them, By the way, I brought you fresh strawberries, stew, and biscuits".

"Thank you, I'm starving". Armando hands Dylan the food and she immediately dug in. "Dylan, slow down. When was the last time you ate?" May asked. Dylan stopped and said, "Around two days. They did feed me but not that often".

After Dylan ate Mary took the dishes and went home. Armando began to get ready for bed until there is a knock at the door. He goes and opens it and finds it's the governor.

"How can I help you, Governor?".

"I want you out at sea before dawn. We have a bit of a problem".

"But sir, I just got back and my fiancee is with child".

The governor looks over at Dylan and sees she is in the early stages of pregnancy. "I assure you it won't take longer than a few weeks". Armando looks over at Dylan and then nods. "Alright, I will be out at sea in three hours".

"I will meet you on your ship to discuss the details". Then he left and Armando closed the door. "Love, I'm sorry. I don't want to leave but I have to" He said while crawling in bed next to her.

"It's okay, I know you have to". Dylan curled up close to Armando and cuddle. Dylan kisses his neck where she knows is his sweet spot. Armando grins and takes off his clothes then hers.

Noon the next morning

Dylan wakes up and finds Armando isn't in bed and all his clothes are gone. Dylan felt sad because he is gone. She knew he wanted to stay because of her and most importantly he wanted to stay because of the baby. She did her normal routine like she always has to do laundry, cleaning, and dishes. Once she is all done she gets dressed in her captain's outfit and goes down to the local bookstore and buys three new books to read.

She repeated the cycle for days that turned into weeks, the weeks turned to months.

Dylan sent word to him about the birth of their child and hoping he would respond but, there was nothing. The bird she sent didn't even come back. She figured he moved on and didn't

want anything to do with her our their daughter.

Dylan was miserable during that time. She became sick, stressed and even lost their child, Mary Sparrow Salazar. She sent word to him about her death and once again no word so,

Dylan then met up with her brother and became a pirate. She became a pirate to have no responsibilities and no worries, just rum, and the ocean is all she cares about now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Black Pearl years later**

Gibbs and Dylan are sitting back to back while sitting on the floor on the forecastle deck mast. They are singing and drinking from a bottle that they pass back and forth.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest.

Yo ho ho, and a *Drink and pass* of rum.

Drink and the devil had done for the rest.

Yo ho ho, and a *Drink and pass* of rum!".

They stop singing when a flock of crows flies above head to the castle on the edge of the cliff.

They didn't stop looking at the castle but stopped when they hear a thud from the side of the ship. Dylan got up quickly which made Gibbs fall on his back.

Jack, Her brother arrives at the Black Pearl in a coffin rowboat.

Dylan holds out her hand to help Jack aboard, Jack puts the skeleton leg in Dylans' hand. She looks at the leg in the discuss and pulls him aboard.

Cotton drapes a coat onto Jack's back

"You got what you went in for?" Dylan asked as she threw the leg overboard and into the sea.

"Mm-hmm!".

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped, reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it" Said Gibbs.

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic".

"Aye, And the hurricane!" Dylan and Marty said at the same time.

"All in all, it's seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating" commented a crew member.

"Shiny? Is that how you're all feeling, then?

Perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?".

"Awk! Walk the plank!" the parrot squawked.

Jack grabs his pistol and points it at the bird.

"What did the bird say?".

"Do not blame the bird. Show us what is on that piece of cloth there" commented Dylan as she goes to grab it from his hand.

"Get your bloody hands off me you Fopdoodle!" Jack yelled while flailing his arms around.

He drops the cloth so, Dylan picks it up.

"It's a drawing of a key!" she said. She looks at Jack then backhands him and his hat fell off. "Stop bloody touching me!" yelled Jack as he dusted off his hat.

He turned back to his crew and said, "Gentlemen, what do keys do?".

"Keys... unlock... things? And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're

setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" said Gibbs

"No! If we don't have the key, we can't

open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked,

which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?" Jack said.

"So...We're going after this key!".

"You're not making any sense at all. Any more questions?" Jack asked. Dylan facepalmed herself and shook her head.

"So... Do we have at least have a heading, Jack?" Dylan asked while going to their cabin.

"Hah! A heading", He pulls out his compass while twirling his finger in the air, "Set sail in a... mmm... a general... in that direction. Come on, snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Come on".

Marty and Gibbs gather alone by the railing.

"Have you noticed lately... The captain seems to be actin' a bit strange...-er than usual" said Marty.

"Settin' sail without knowing his own headin'? Somethin's got Jack vexed. Mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all" said Gibbs. Then the walk in different directions.

Jack enters his room and finds Dylan tapping the hourglass on his desk. He goes over to the case of rum and takes a bottle out and looks in his bottle, turns the bottle upside-down, only a few drops spill out. " Why is the rum always gone?" he asked. Jack then leaves the cabin and goes below deck.

"Finally, some peace and quiet" Dylan thought. She takes her necklace in hand and looks at the ring Armando gave her. Dylan remembered the day he left and never came back. She felt tears rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away when she hears, "On deck all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket! On deck! Scurry! Marty, I want movement!. All on deck! Run! And keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself are upon us!".

She opened the door and sees her brother running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Which port?" Gibbs asked.

"Didn't say port. I said land. Any land".

Dylan quickly ducks her head when the monkey in skeleton form swings down, grabs Jack's hat.

The monkey snarls at Jack, Jack snarls back at the monkey, in imitation. The monkey throws Jack's hat overboard.

"Jack's hat! Bring 're about!" Gibbs yelled.

"No no! Leave it! Run!".

Hours later at Dawn

"Land Ho!" yelled Gibbs. Dylan bolted up from the barrel she was sleeping on and landed on the ground. She heard something squeak when she hit the ground. She got up and finds the monkey is squished. "Good, try and kill that thing". She looked up and sees her brother. He held out his hand and she took it. Jack lifts his sister off the floor and looks around. "We are finally on land. I'm having a look around, will you join me?" He asked. "Sure". The Jack, Dylan and a small group exited the ship and journeys into the island.

About two hours into the journey everyone but Jack got yanked back by a snare and dangles upside-down from a rope. The parrot flew away in fright and the monkey followed after it.

Cannibals then charge out of the bushes from all directions, Dylan takes out her pistol and keeps some of them at bay with it. She fired the right pistol and the man with four large bones through his ear flies back and into the ground. A cannibal with a bone through her nose uses a blowgun to shoot a dart into Dylan's neck. Her pistols fall to the jungle floor and everything fades to black for her.

Dylan stirred awake when she heard yelling. "Dylan, wake up!". She bolted awake and accidentally head butts Gibbs. "ow, sorry!" she said. "It's alright lass, did you get hurt?".

"No, I'm fine". Dylan looks around and sees they are in spherical cages and is hanging from ropes over a deep chasm. She immediately clung onto Gibbs and he wraps his arms around her. "Is she afraid of heights or something?" asked Marty.

"aye, ever since she was little". Dylan jumped when drums are heard. "The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end... when the drums stop" said Gibbs.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" commented Will, "if we swing the cage close enough to the edge of the cliff we can grab the vines and pull our selfs up" The men and Dylan begin swinging the cages with increasingly wide arcs.

They finally come within reach of the cliff, they grab vines and hang on to the cliff.

"Put your legs through, start to climb! Agh!" Gibbs ordered.

Each cage group begins racing against each other up the cliff until a cannibal crosses the rope bridge. Dylan's group didn't dare climb but the others did.

"Hey! Hey. Stop" said Dylan. The other cage group decides to take the risk of climbing, despite the nearby cannibal.

one of the men in the climbing cage grabs a coral snake from the cliff instead of a vine when the man holding the snake lets go, their cage falls, the rope breaks, and their cage falls to the bottom.

"Move!" yelled Will.

Finally, the remaining cage reaches the top of the cliff. The cannibals run across the bridge and started to fire arrows and darts at them.

"Roll the cage!".

The cage rolls down the hill the cage falls over the edge of a tiny clifF Then rolls down the hill, rolls up a coconut palm trunk,

crashes to the ground, unbroken.

"Lift the cage! Hurry! Come on, men! Lift it like a lady's skirt!" Yelled Gibbs.

The men begin running with their legs protruding from the cage, holding up the cage. Dylan looks over and sees

Marty's short legs make a running motion but are unable to reach the ground. She chuckled and continued to run.

Suddenly, the cage rolls over a ledge into a small chasm holding a river. Cannibals throw spears and shoot arrows at them in the water, they swim underwater. Gibbs leads them down a small tunnel that lead them to an open cave. Just as they hit the beach they see the ship. Dylan ran over to the ship and climbed the ropes that are leading to the deck.

"Excellent work! Work's half done!".

"We did it for you! Knowin', you'd be comin' back for us" Pintel said with a half smile.

"Get ready to sail!" Yelled Gibbs.

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him" Yelled Dylan from the ship deck.

"Hey!".

Dylan looks up and sees Jack in the distance, running down the beach toward the crew and ship. A crowd of cannibals suddenly run down on the beach behind Jack, pursuing him.

"Time to go," said Will. "I agree with snot mod".

Gibbs, will and the rest of the crew get the ropes untied and begin to climb the ship.

Jack screams while running down the beach with the Dog and cannibals right behind him.

Jack grabs ahold of rigging on the side of the departing ship.

"Alas, my children! This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost caught", A big wave splashes Jack from behind, "...Captain Jack... Sparrow". He then climbs up the ship. "Let's put some distance between us and this island, and head out to open sea!" Yelled Gibbs.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible" Said Jack.

"Uh, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain".

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey? I want to shoot *something*" Said Jack as he pulls out his gun.

The monkey chatters and climbs into the rigging just as

Jack is ready to shoot the monkey with his pistol.

"Jack," said Will.

"Ah," Jack said as he aims his gun.

"Elizabeth is in danger".

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere".

"She *is* locked up, in a prison, bound to hang for helping you!".

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes," said Jack. He puts his pistol away.

Will pulls a sword from the waistband of a pirate who is turned around, points it at Jack.

Dylan rolled her eyes' and went to her room and flopped on the bed. She then fell asleep immediately from being so exhausted.

She wakes up when she hears the anchor being dropped. Dylan quickly gets up and sees Will, Jack, and Gibbs talking by a row boat. "Your chariot awaits you, sir! Ha, ha-ha-ha, ha-ha!". She sees Will get in the row boat and she quickly walked over to him then asks, "Where are you doing Will?".

"I'm going to board the flying dutchman and find the key the bloody key".

"I'm going too," She said. She takes off her hat and jacket then hands them to Ragetti. "Why?" asked her brother.

"I need to see if someone I know is on that ship".

Jack nods and holds out his hand, "Good luck and Hey! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life!"

Will and Dylan set off in a rowboat, toward the scuttled ship.

Once they get to the ship Will goes aboard the ship, lantern in hand and Dylan has her pistols ready.

They pass one dead crewman at deck level, propped up behind net-like rigging.

Dylan comes across a wounded sailor, who seems to be in shock. The wounded sailor is pulling on a pulley desperately, muttering to himself.

"Sailor! There's no use. You've run aground" She yelled.

"No! Beneath us! Foul breath!"

"What the heck? Foul Breath?".

Behind Will and Dylan, a crew member's body falls from a height, splashing into the water.

Will goes to investigate as Dylan tries to make the sailor relax.

Suddenly, the real Flying Dutchman suddenly rises from the sea, onto the scuttled ship. The sea creature-like crew emerge from the surfaces of the Flying Dutchman.

Crewmembers from the Flying Dutchman attack the remaining crew of the scuttled ship.

Dylan gasped as a crew member from the Flying Dutchman swung his sword at her. She dodged the blade and fired her pistol and he gets hit in the chest. The man falls over the railing and into the ocean.

She is thrown from behind and onto the railing of the ship.

"Down on your marrow bones, and pray".

Will and Dylan engage in a swordfight and gunfire against several invaders. Will dip his sword in oil, causing it to flame, and waves it at the men surrounding them.

"Get back! Back!" Yelled them both.

Will sliced open the stomach of one of the invaders, fish spill out of it onto the deck.

They battle the invading crewmembers, but one of them knocks Will and Dylan unconscious. One of the crew members lifts Dylan over his shoulder and the other drags Will back to the Flying Dutchman by his ankle.

The prisoners of the scuttled ship cower in fear, lined up, sitting in a row on deck along the railing.

Will and Dylan are at the end of the row of five survivors total.

Davy Jones stomps aboard with his peg leg and walks to the lineup of survivors.

"Five men still alive. The rest have moved on" said Maccus.

Jones pauses to clench his left hand, which is a large lobster claw. Jones casually lights a pipe in front of one of the cowering crewmen.

"Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you... an escape-uh".

"Don't listen to him!" Yelled a survivor.

Jones walks over to the man and takes the man's head in his claw.

"Do you not fear death?".

"I'll take my chances, Sir".

"To the depths with ya then!".

The Man's throat is slit, two crewmembers throw his body overboard.

Jones looks pleased, then sees Will and Dylan at the end of the line of people.

Jones stomps over to Them.

"You two are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here girly?"

Dylan looks at Jones in the eyes and said, "To see if someone I love is on your ship".

"Oh, and who would that be?" Jones asked.

"His name is Armando".

"Never heard of him".

"Why are you here?" He asked Will.

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt" Said Will.

" What is your purpose here?" Jones repeated.

"Jack Sparrow. He sent me to settle his debt" Will said again.

"Huh! Did he, now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer". Jones turns and then disappeared.

Black Pearl

Suddenly Jones is standing aboard the Black Pearl, directly in front of Jack and his spyglass.

You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. that was our agreement".

"Technically, I was the only captain for two years, then I have viciously mutinied upon," said Jack and he slowly backed away.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?".

"You have my payment. Two souls to serve on your ship is already over there".

"Two souls is not equal to yours!" Yelled Jones.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price. Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked while shaking in his boots.

"One hundred souls, three days-uh".

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and My sister, I'll get started right off".

"Oh, your sister, then I'm keeping her and the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-eight more to go. Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha!".

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four... maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him... would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye? My sister is just wanting to find the love of her life. He left her years ago while with child. Are you going to deny them both love?".

"I keep the boy and girl. Ninety-eight souls-uh. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man and women - a friend and a sister-uh - to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?".

"Yep! I'm good with it. Should we seal it with blood? I mean... mm-mm - ink?" asked Jack.

Jones grabs Jack's hand, resulting in a squishy sound.

"Three days," Jones said then left.

Later that night The crew are on deck, slaving away, pulling rhythmically on a rope. Dylan is scraping barnacles and algae from the ship deck as the crew works around her. She tried to not get in anyone's away but it's impossible because they are huge and move pretty quickly.

"Heave! Heave! Heave! Heave! Heave! Heave!" she hears a crew member yell. Dylan gets up and moves to another spot with the bucket and knife. But, someone bumped into her and she almost fell over the railing. The man has a hold of her waist and pulls her back onto the deck of the ship.

She looks and sees it's Maccus. "Thank you", she said then walked away. She gets on her knees and was about to finish the last spot but there was a loud crash and she , then continued when she heard Will grunt in pain several times.


	4. AN

I'm thinking I might abandon this story soon. I'm happy the story is getting so much attention but I suck at writing and I should have never even written fanfiction in the first place. All my writing is shit. Anyway, hope you have a great day!


	5. AN 2

Hey, thanks for everyone who is reading this and reviewing. I'm not quitting this story but I'm just rewriting it currently since it seems a bit to rushed. Again, thanks for everyone who loves this story.


End file.
